


Living It Up While I'm Going Down

by nature_aly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, The Narry Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nature_aly/pseuds/nature_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is stuck in a lift with a curly haired stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living It Up While I'm Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> From [this](http://nialler.livejournal.com/34770.html?thread=32722#t32722) anon prompt at the [Narry Ficathon](http://nialler.livejournal.com/34770.html): "Harry and niall are trapped in an elevator so they fuck to pass the time"
> 
> Title from Aerosmith's _Love in an Elevator_

There are two lifts in the office building, the shiny one in the front for customers and clients and the larger freight lift in the back near the employee car park. Though the building is well maintained, it's still old, and both of the lifts have a reputation for being unreliable. 

On most days, Niall gets to work early, and takes the stairs to his 4th floor office. He wouldn't call himself claustrophobic, but he will admit to not being overly fond of enclosed spaces. 

This morning, however, he's running late, hungover from last night's pub quiz, and fumbling with his laptop bag, gym bag, and extra-large tea. So when the curly haired bloke from the accounting firm holds the door for him, he follows him into the freight lift without a second thought. 

"Four, please." The roughness of his voice makes Niall wince and take large sip of his tea, which he nearly spits out as the lift makes a loud creaking noise and shakes before stopping between floors 2 and 3. 

"Fuck." He breathes out, dropping his kit bag to try hitting different buttons on the panel, door open, door close, emergency call. "Fuck-fuck-fuck, what is this emergency button here for if it doesn't do anything?" He realizes he is trying to talk to the lift's panel, so he turns his head to direct his question at the other occupant. The man seems a lot calmer than Niall feels, simply holding a hand up in a "one moment" gesture as he wiggles a cell phone out of the pocket of his tight fitting jeans and makes a call.

"Hello Jade, it’s Harry...how are you?...good...yes, I'm alright, only...yes the back lift again...no, not this time, I'm with," he motions to Niall, who supplies his name, "Niall Horan...yes, that one...okay...okay, Jade, thank you."

Niall is having trouble parsing out the other half of Harry's conversation, but at least it's distracting him from the situation. Luckily, he gets an explanation as soon as the phone call ends. Apparently this makes the third time Harry has gotten stuck in this lift in the past 2 years of working in this building. It'll probably be a couple of hours, so they should get comfortable. They sit on the floor, leaning against one wall, stretching their legs out in front of them.

Niall does not understand this bloke. "Why do you keep riding these if this keeps happening to you?"

Harry shrugs. "Tried taking the stairs. Made it almost a week before I tripped going up, ended up needing stitches." He tilts his head back, pointing out a small scar on the bottom of his chin. "Sitting for a couple hours seems less dangerous."

"Jesus, you're a disaster of a human being, aren't you?" Harry shrugs at him again, this time with a slight hurt look, and Niall leans over to bump their shoulders together, hoping to lessen harshness of his statement. "Want some of my tea?" He offers. 

"Sure.” 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, sharing Niall’s tea and fiddling with their phones. Niall finishes texting his supervisor about their predicament and is considering opening up Angry Birds when Harry speaks again.   
“You have any food in one of those bags?" 

Niall grabs his gym bag and starts rummaging through it. "Not much. Just a couple packs of crisps, Jaffa cakes, a banana, and an apple. I was going to go out for lunch today." 

Harry laughs at him, arguing that Niall has more than enough snacks for the day and that he should let Harry at least have the banana, since he skipped breakfast. 

"Wouldn't want you to waste away," Niall relents, handing it over. "I'd be well bored without you in here. Probably freaking out too." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm not the best with small spaces. Or crowds. But this is fine, it only sort of resembles a nightmare I've had before." 

Admitting to the fear was a bad idea, because now Niall is remembering that dream, the one where the walls keep closing in on him and there's nothing he can do about it. He can feel his heartbeat start speeding up, and he looks over at Harry, ready to ask him to slap him or something to distract him from this panic. Harry, who is supposed to be eating his banana, but instead looks like he's fellating it, sucking in his cheeks and everything. As far as distractions go, it probably does work as well as a slap to the face, but definitely fails to slow his heartbeat. 

"Jesus fuck," Niall swears, "are you eating that or giving it a blowie?" 

Harry smirks at him. "I'm savouring it."

"Well your savouring face is making my trousers feel a bit tight."

Harry makes a humming noise and very obviously checks out Niall’s groin before looking Niall in the eye and poking his tongue out to slowly lick his bottom lip. 

“That would be one way to pass the time...” Harry says, making Niall groan and shift his legs open slightly wider. The rest of the banana gets tossed back towards Niall’s bag and Harry turns to focus his attention on Niall. He walks his fingers up Niall’s thigh and pauses, question in his eyes.

“Seriously?” Niall asks. Harry nods.

“Then, yes, yes, let’s do this.” He pops open the button on his trousers and then stops before pulling down the zip. “But two things first. One--” He places his hands on either side of Harry’s face and reels him in, smacking their lips together hard for a moment before pulling back slightly and going in again for a more gentle kiss. “Two,” he continues, “what’s your surname?” 

Harry barks out a surprised laugh, before answering, “Styles.”

“Okay, Harry Styles. Now that’s we’ve been formally introduced, do you wanna blow me?”

Harry kisses him again in lieu of answering. Then he efficiently maneuvers Niall out of his shirt before pulling off his own and helps Niall wiggle his trousers and pants down to his knees. 

Even though he’s been anticipating it, it still feels sudden when Harry’s tongue touches the head of his cock. His hands find their way into Harry’s hair, gripping it tightly when Harry finally stops teasing and starts bobbing up and down, sucking hard on each upstroke before delving back down, taking him deeper each time. Harry’s nearly all the way down, just holding Niall’s cock pushed into the back of his throat when Niall feels his orgasm is imminent. He tugs upward on Harry’s hair, babbles out some sort of warning, and Harry pulls off with one last hard suck, using his hand to finish him off. He barely strokes him twice before Niall is coming, shooting onto his own chest and making a mess of Harry’s hand as he works him through the aftershocks. He didn’t even take off his trainers, he suddenly realizes. 

His eyes are starting to feel heavy, but he shakes it off, he needs to focus on Harry and return the favour. Harry who has started without him, stroking his cock through his pants. Niall knocks Harry’s hand away and gets him out into the open. He wipes the cum off his chest and uses it as slick, sliding his hand up and down. “How do you want me?” He asks Harry.

“This...this is good...god, your hand Niall. This works.” Harry stutters. 

Niall uses his other hand to grip Harry’s neck and pull him back in, kissing him deeply while keeping his arm moving. He experiments with twisting his wrist slightly around the head and Harry moans in approval. Soon the moans turn into whimpers and Niall finds his hand quite a bit wetter. He kisses Harry through it, but is a bit disappointed he didn’t pull back in time to watch. Maybe next time. 

The clean themselves up with Niall’s spare gym shirt as best they can and redress in comfortable silence. Niall tries to apologize for the state of Harry’s hair, but he waves it off, saying he doesn’t mind rocking the ‘sex hair’ look. They settle back down on the floor in similar positions to earlier, but now Niall has his body turn toward Harry, arm across his stomach and head resting on his shoulder. 

“I’m a cuddler.” Niall is unapologetic about this. “Just go with it.”

“I like it.” Harry says, and then after a long moment, “I like you.”

“Good. I like you too.” 

They spend the next 40 minutes talking and eating Niall’s snacks before the lift’s lights flicker off and then on and the lift moves again. They start gathering all of the trash and their things and are standing by the time the lift doors open on the ground floor. Both Niall and Harry’s bosses are downstairs to meet them and instruct them to take the rest of the day off as compensation for their “harrowing ordeal”. 

They walk together out to the car park and there’s an awkward moment where Niall is afraid that Harry is just going to say goodbye and walk away forever. But it passes quickly when Harry asks Niall back to his flat.

“We can order out some food, and I’m on the ground level.” Harry is explaining, looking as unsure as Niall felt a moment ago. 

“I was already about to say yes, but I’ll make that a ‘definitely’ if you’re on the ground level.” He reaches down to tangle their fingers together and lead Harry to his car. “Though I guess taking the lift today wasn’t the worst thing ever.”


End file.
